


I walk My Days On a Wire

by XladyXdimitresuX



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, They skate around it alot, kinda toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XladyXdimitresuX/pseuds/XladyXdimitresuX
Summary: "He knows too well how to push my buttonsHe’s tried them all alreadyWhen he pushes them my breathing becomes shallow and my heart starts pounding in my chestI lose touch with myself, the nature, the world. I feel lonely, weak and threatened by everything and anythingHe wants me to live in the fear so I can beg him for protection,So I can run to him every time I am scaredHe is toxic, but I can’t let him go."- Djenaba Fofana
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader
Kudos: 77





	I walk My Days On a Wire

Your eyes sting with the mixture of heavy rain and tears as your horse gallops full speed away from the castle grounds. How does this still affect you? After all these years her rage is still so painful. She doesn’t care if it’s your fault or not, you are the target simply because she knows you can’t leave. Whether or not that is by her choosing or yours is unclear to either of you. This time, though, she crossed a line. You planned on riding this horse; this stone colored horse with flecks of black that you begged for weeks for, into oblivion and never looking back. Riding away to a place where Alcina Dimitrescu and her daughters would never find you again. Even though in your soul you knew that place didn’t exist. She always found you.

Because you always came back.

You couldn’t stay away from her, no matter how angry or insufferable or horrible she treated you. At the end of the day she loved you more than she hated you. She cared for you, she held you, she wanted you there more than gone. So as the sun set on the familiar cliff side you always disappeared, which may aid in the reason why you were always found, you turned around and began the slow trek home. It is well into the night by the time you return. Your muscles ache as you tie your horse up in the stable; a combination of riding all day, the cold, and the fear of what’s to come inside those castle doors. Just as you suspect you are greeted by the girls. Each of them wear a different expression: Daniella seems amused and vindictive, Sofia neutral as usual, and Tiff extremely worried.

“Mother is going to kill you. She told me as much.” Daniella scoffs in your face, close enough for you to be able to smell rot and blood on her breath. Tiff pushes her away and grabs your arm, pulling you up towards her bedroom.

“She won’t kill you but she is far more angry now than she was this morning. I do worry about what may happen.” Her voice is soft and she looks anxiously around for her mother. “You can hide in my room until morn-”

“Tiff.” Lady Dimitrescu’s voice is loud and hard, brimming with anger once again but not aimed towards her youngest child. “Leave us.”

You don’t turn to face the older woman until her hand is on your shoulder pulling you to face her. Her search her face for the rage you had seen that morning, but it’s gone. There is anger, but there is something more: fear. 

“Chambers. Now.”

You follow her orders without question but you do curse yourself and roll your eyes at being swayed so easily. She carefully pulls your drenched clothes off your body and have you been shivering this whole time? You don’t dare to speak to her, you know better by now. She hates for you to grovel and apologize. It wouldn’t make a difference anyway. You both will be in the same situation next week once again.

“How dare you.” She spits as she tends to your minor wounds from the day, mainly briars embedded in your skin and scratches here and there. You’re silent. “You ran out on me, with no warning, no mention of where you were going. I thought you were dead.”

Still silence. 

“Speak to me!” She yells and you look up, shock outlining your features. You’re shocked not because she yelled but because her voice cracked and her eyes are now welled up with tears. You’ve never seen her cry and you don’t think that will change, but this may be the closest you will ever get.

“I am not one of your pets.” It is small and weak, but refined and resilient. You know you mean more than that to her but you want to throw it in her face. You have to remind her of where you came from and where you are now. “You do not get to treat me as such. I am not collateral damage for your outbursts or your pain or whatever you are feeling. I should be treated as if you love me in the way you claim to.”

Anger passes over her features once again for a fleeting moment, as if to say ‘how dare you speak out against me’, before she relaxes. “I do love you. I have never loved a human before, you are the first and likely will be the only.”

“Then show me, god dammit!” You are so exasperated and exhausted the you aren’t sure you can hold yourself up anymore as you start to sway. “I spend every second of my life trying to show you that you are my entire world and how special you are.”

Alcina doesn’t respond with words, instead she gets on her knees to get as close to eye level with you as possible. Still silent she places the most gentle kiss to your lips, a kiss like she’s never given you before. She holds your face in her massive hand and envelopes your entire body with her free arm. Your hands come up to hold her face as well, she flinches and you pull away.

“No, please, put them back.” She whispers against your lips. You gently wrap a hand around her jaw and a hand rests on her cheek. Her skin is cold to the touch but the feeling of home warms you inside. She breaks the kiss but stays close, keeping her forehead pressed to yours and swipes her thumb over your bottom lip. “I don’t know how to do this and I never will, please have patience.”

“I can’t have patience with someone who hurts me.” You whisper with your eyes shut tight, knowing she will pull away and leave you standing cold and naked in your room. She does. But she doesn’t leave the room, instead she goes to sit on the edge of the bed. Her stance is defensive and sturdy and you feel weak and vulnerable. 

“Why have you stayed then?”

You can’t answer that.

“Why don’t you leave?”

You can’t answer that either.

“I saved your life. I could’ve let you die, but I chose to let you live here with me as my pet and I just happened to fall in love with you.” She loves to bring that one up.

“Why did you then? It seems it would have served you better to have let me die or used me for your precious wine. Why am I still here, Al?”  
She can’t answer either. 

“Why don’t we just fuck and go to bed like we always do?” You sigh walking over towards the bed. You’re almost at eye level again with her sitting on the bed and you lean in to kiss her but she doesn’t kiss back. “Come on, Al. I’m tired. Remember, us pathetic humans are an inconvenience.”

“Is that really what I said?” She softens.

“Well, that’s a much nicer and shorter way to put it.” Just thinking about the atrocities she hurled at you this morning makes your skin prickly and your heart ache, but still you climb onto the bed and straddle her hips. She finally uncrosses her arms and places them on your hips.

“I don’t want to fuck you.” She says curtly. You raise your eyebrows and wordlessly start to climb off of her just as soon as you climbed on. She stops you and pulls you close and forces you to look at her. 

“I want to… I would like to… well… as the humans… you call it…” She lowers her voice, as if to save her embarrassment in case someone may hear her being sweet for once. “M-make love.”  
You laugh, unable to help yourself. You have never heard her talk so innocently that it almost sounds inappropriate coming out of her mouth but still you nod.

“Yes.” There is still so much to say, to do, to fix. This isn’t a salve, it isn’t even a start but it feels nice to be held by Alcina and feel like she means it for once. Maybe hell is worth it for even a few moments of divinity.


End file.
